muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Miss Piggy Calendar 1982
Cover I'm not sure, but might the cover image be Rudolph Valentino and Vilma Banky in "Son of the Sheik"? I can't find any evidence that she wears a peacock hat like that in the picture, but Kermit's hat is very similar to this one and her general look seems to fit (see also here) --Anthony 01:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :There's no description on the calendar that I can see, so I would normally defer to you or Andrew on something like this. From those pictures you linked to, it looks like a definite possibility though. I just updated the image in hi-res if anyone needs to see it bigger. —Scott (talk) 01:33, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't think it's Son of the Sheik, in fact I'm pretty sure it isn't (though I haven't watched that film in its entirety). The composition favors Piggy as the dominant figure and doesn't resemble Banky, who was more of an ingenue, but one of the silent vamps like Theda Bara or especially Gloria Swanson, as seen here. Neither of those ladies worked with Valentino, so it could be something else, or quite likely Kermit's not meant to be Valentino, or (since there really weren't many great silent movie romantic pairs, at least where both halves and the pairing itself remained famous decades later) it may even be a mix and match of Swanson and Valentino. Further research is required, and there were several other silent desert/Arab epics that bear investigating. This website has some silent film star galleries so a better match may be found here, and I'll check with some silent film scholar friends. ::An easier puzzle is the Centerfold. I'll try to double check with the film, just because Piggy's hat seems different, but it looks like it almost has to be Douglas Fairbanks Jr. and Joan Fontaine in the 1939 version of Gunga Din. Here's the closest image I could find, and even if they changed hats, I'm sure that's it (still never hurts to check the movie though). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::While Piggy's hat doesn't match the picture, there is no doubt in my mind the centerfold is Gunga Din. I think we are being a bit too literal to say it isn't a spoof of that movie just because her hat is different. I was just doing some research myself before I discovered there was a talk page going on about the two images I was researching myself. I'm still not sure on the cover either, although my first inkling was Son of the Sheik when I was researching Valentino and Fairbanks films. -- Nate (talk) 19:25, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, I didn't say it wouldn't be a spoof (in fact I said as much), just that I'd like to refresh with the movie. I'm far more dubious about the cover being ''Son of the Sheik since that's a far more elaborate difference for Piggy and seems to come from another movie all together, though like I said I'm beginning to suspect they may have mixed and matched for that one. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::I think it's quite likely that the cover is meant to be a spoof of silent desert/Arab epics in general. —Scott (talk) 19:52, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, we may have to just leave it at that, though Piggy's appearance is definitely Swanson-esque, and pretty darn impressive in general. On another note, Scott, does the calendar credit the photographer or just Frith, Cerf, Henson and Oz? I'm pretty sure it's John E. Barrett, since I think I recognize some of these from that Museum of Radio and Television exhibition. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:57, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, it's Barrett. I just added the full credits. —Scott (talk) 20:09, October 28, 2009 (UTC) The more I'm working on pages, the more I think the cover is a composite of Gloria Swanson and Son of the Sheik. My theory on this is based on "Naughty Operetta" which is a spoof on the title of Naughty Marietta, but the picture is most certainly a take on Rose-Marie. The same with Annie Hall, as the picture is a take on the film, but the title is take on Allen's film Interiors. Same goes with the Saturday Night Fever/''Grease'' hybred Saturday Night Greaser. So now to do some research on Rudolph Valentino and Gloria Swanson. -- Nate (talk) 20:04, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, and the Ingrid/Bogey pairing is clearly ''Casablanca in subject matter but To Have and Have Not in title reference. The others though just fiddle with the title, not the pairings, but there were few if any truly iconic silent movie pairings that would have registered and been amusing visually (Phantom, maybe, but 'tain't so glamorous). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:13, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Piggy Hall and Woody Frog How come all the entries on the list cite the actors or characters being parodied, except for "Posteriors," which cites hybrid parody names? Instead of "Piggy Hall and Woody Frog," shouldn't it read "Diane Keaton and Woody Allen" or "Alvy Singer and Annie Hall"? It's a minor thing, but April deserves accuracy, by golly. I'm also wondering why, if it's a parody of Annie Hall, it would be named after the depressing non-romantic non-comedy Interiors, but I suppose that's a question for the calendar people. -- Ryan (talk) 18:38, 3 September 2006 (UTC) :Diane Keaton and Woody Allen were there under the parody names. Odd that. I think it should follow the way the other movies are listed so I've changed it. -- Wendy (talk) 14:38, 6 September 2006 (UTC)